Leo Brouwer
thumb|right|Leo Brouwer 'Juan Leovigildo "Leo" Brouwer Mesquida'Richard M. Juang, Noelle Anne Morrissette: Africa and the Americas. Culture, Politics, and History. Band 2, ABC-CLIO, 2008, ISBN 1851094415, S. 206. (* 1. März 1939 in Havanna) ist ein kubanischer Dirigent, Gitarrist, Percussionist, Komponist, Arrangeur und Musikpädagoge.William Luis: Culture and customs of Cuba. Greenwood Pub Group, 2001, ISBN 0313304335, S. 143. Er ist einer der wichtigsten Gitarrenkomponisten der Gegenwart. Zu seinen Werken gehören Kammermusik, Sinfonien, Instrumentalkonzerte und Filmmusik. Seine Tonschöpfungen reflektiert mitunter traditionelle afrikanische Musik. Er arbeitete mit den Gitarristen John Williams und Julian Bream zusammen. Breite Anerkennung fand er darüber hinaus bei Tōru Takemitsu und Hans Werner Henze.Victor Coelho: The Cambridge companion to the guitar. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 2003, ISBN 0521801923, S. 197. Biographie Jugend, Anfänge Er begann im Alter von 13 Jahren mit dem Gitarrenspiel, inspiriert durch das Hören von Flamenco-Musik und gefördert von seinem Vater, der neben seinem Beruf als Arzt auch selbst als Amateur Gitarre spielte. Nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern, wuchs er bei seiner Großmutter auf, durch die er mit seinem berühmten Großonkel Ernesto Lecuona in Kontakt kam. Sein erster Lehrer (von 1953 bis 1954) auf der Gitarre war Isaac Nicola, der wiederum bei Emilio Pujol gelernt hatte. Später besuchte er das Konservatorium Carlos Alfredo Peyrellade in Havanna.Leo Brouwer bei Indopedia Erste Kompositionen Leo Brouwer erlernte so das traditionelle Repertoire eines klassischen Gitarristen und gab mit 17 Jahren seinen ersten öffentlichen Auftritt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trat bereits sein Interesse am Komponieren zutage, welches er sich zunächst autodidaktisch aneignete. Zu seinen ersten Arbeiten gehören Music und Suite aus dem Jahr 1954. Die Kompositionen Preludio (1956) und Fuga No.1 (1959) waren stilistisch von Béla Bartók und Igor Strawinski beeinflusst. Seine weitere Ausbildung erfolgte durch Stipendien in den USA, wo er bei Stefan Wolpe und Vincent Persichetti an der Juilliard School of Music und bei Isadore Freed an der Hartt School der University of Hartford (von 1959 bis 1960) Komposition studierte. Brouwer setzte sich auch mit experimentellen Strömungen auseinander. Dies zeigt sich zum Beispiel in der Elogio de la Danza (Huldigung an den Tanz), welche im Gegensatz zu seinen früheren Kompositionen einen stark dissonanten Charakter aufweist. Auch von der Verwendung kubanischer Rhythmen hat Brouwer in diesem Stück weitgehend Abstand genommen. Das Stück besteht aus zwei Sätzen: einem Lento und einem stark rhythmisch prägnanten Ostinato. Heute ist es weltweit eines der beliebtesten Stücke für Gitarre und Tänzer. Weitere Phasen In der nächsten Phase entstanden Kompositionen wie Canticum und das Concerto No. 1 for Guitar and Orchestra, in denen seine Beschäftigung mit serieller Musik, Zwölftonmusik sowie modaler Musik deutlich wird. Er wurde durch moderne Komponisten, wie Luigi Nono und Iannis Xenakis beeinflusst.Icon Group International: Composes. Webster's Quotations, Facts and Phrases. 2008, ISBN 0546696988, S. 264. Gemeinsam mit Morton Feldman war er 1972 Stipendiat des DAAD in Berlin. Die Musik aus der dritten Phase seines Schaffens macht einen minimalistischen Eindruck, was Leo Brouwer selbst als Entwicklung eines modularen Systems beschreibt. Hierzu zählen Kompositionen wie El Decameron Negro (1981) oder Hika „In Memorium Toru Takemitsu“ (1996). Für den Gitarrenwettbewerb in Esztergom in Ungarn schrieb Leo Brouwer das Stück Blue Skies and Smile, das er mit dem Bálint Bakfark Gitarrenorchester, welches aus 200 Gitarristen bestand, aufführte. Andere Aktivitäten Daneben hat er technische Übungen für die Gitarre geschrieben, die Éstudios Sencillos, war als Arrangeur tätig und komponierte diverse Filmmusiken. Neben seinen Kompositionen für Gitarre schrieb er Kammermusik, Chorwerke, ein modernes Ballett, Stücke für Bläserensemble wie auch Orchesterwerke. Darüber hinaus ist Leo Brouwer von 1960 bis 1961 als stellvertretender Musikdirektor am Radio Habana Cuba,Don Michael Randel: The Harvard biographical dictionary of music. Harvard University Press, Cambridge 1996, ISBN 0674372999, S. 111. Professor für Komposition (von 1961 bis 1967 am Nationalkonservatorium in Havanna),David M. Cummings, Melrose Press: International who's who in music and musicians' directory. Routledge, London 2000, ISBN 0948875534, S. 84. musikalischer Berater für das kubanische Fernsehen und Radio tätig gewesen, war Jury-Mitglied bei verschiedenen musikalischen Wettbewerben, hat mehrere internationale Preise erhalten, war Mitglied der Akademie der Künste in Berlin und wurde 1987 Ehrenmitglied der UNESCO; im gleichen Jahr wie Isaac Stern und Alain Daniélou. Diese Ehre wurde bereits Yehudi Menuhin, Ravi Shankar, Herbert von Karajan und Joan Sutherland zuteil. Er war Gründungsmitglied des Instituto Cubano de Arte e Industria Cinematográfica, dessen Musikdirektor er seit 1969 ist.Richard M. Juang, Noelle Anne Morrissette: Africa and the Americas. Culture, Politics, and History. Band 2, ABC-CLIO, 2008, ISBN 1851094415, S. 207. Er gehörte hier, gemeinsam mit Silvio Rodríguez, Pablo Milanés, Cintio Vitier, der Gruppe für Tonexperimente an.Claudia Lightfoot: Havana. A Cultural and Literary Companion. Signal Books, Oxford 2002, ISBN 1902669339, S. 208. Es setzte Standarts in der lateinamerikanischen Film- und Popmusik. Brouwer selbst komponierte 60 Stücke, darunter La última cena (Das letzte Abendmahl, 1976) unter der Regie von Tomás Gutiérrez Alea sowie Like Water for Chocolate (Bittersüße Schokolade, 1993) und A Walk in the Clouds (Dem Himmel so nah, 1995) des Regisseurs Alfonso Arau. Brouwer dirigierte Orchester auf der ganzen Welt. So gastierte er bei den Berliner Philharmonikern, dem Royal Scottish National Orchestra, dem BBC Chamber Orchestra, dem National Sinfonieorchester Mexikos, dem RAI Symphonie-Orchester, dem Orchestre Philharmonique de Liège, dem Ostbottnisches Kammerorchester Finnland und dem Staatlichen Symphonieorchester Istanbul.Leo Brouwer bei AfroClassical.com Er stand zehn Jahre dem Nationalen Sinfonieorchester Kubas vor und gründete und leitete von 1992 bis 2001 das Orchester Cordoba in Spanien.Carlos Prieto, Elena C. Murray: The adventures of a cello. University of Texas Press, 2006, ISBN 0292713223, S. 274. Er arrangierte die Orginalkompositionen von Scott Joplins Elite Syncopations und The Entertainer sowie John Lennons und Paul McCartneys Fool on the Hill.Leo Brouwer bei The Music Web Werke Werke für Gitarre * 1955 Preludio * 1957 Fuga * 1960 Estudios Sencillos No.1-10 * 1964 Elogio de la danza * 1968 Un Dia de Noviembre * 1971 La Espiral Eterna * 1974 Tarantos * 1981 Estudios Sencillos No.11-20 * 1981 El Decameron Negro * 1987 Paisaja cubano con campanas * 1990 Sonata * 2001 Nuevos Estudios Sencillos * 2008 Paisaje cubano con fiesta Andere Solobesetzungen * 1960 Sonata para cello solo * 1962 Variantes para un percusionista * 1970 Sonata pian e forte für Piano mit Tonband Werke für Gitarrengruppen * 1964 Música incidental campesina, für zwei Gitarren (Musik für das Theaterstück El fantasma) * 1979 Acerca del cielo, el aire y la sonrisa für Gitarrenorchester Kammermusik * 1961 Cuarteto, a la memoria de Bela Bártok für Streichquartett * 1983 Manuscrito antiguo encontrado en una botella für Klaviertrio Konzerte * 1972 Concierto para Guitarra No.1 für Gitarre und kleines Orchester * 1972 Concierto para flauta y orquesta de cuerdas für Flöte und Streichorchester * 1972 '' Concierto para violín y orquesta'' für Violine und Orchester * 1981 Concierto de Lieja No.2 für Gitarre und Orchester * 1986 Concierto Elegiaco No.3 für Gitarre und Orchester * 1987 Concierto de Toronto No.4 für Gitarre und Orchester * 1992 Concierto de Helsinki No.5''für Gitarre und Orchester * 1997 ''Concierto de Volos No.6 * 1998 Concierto No.7 „La Habana“ * 1999 Concierto No.8 „Concierto Cantata de Perugia“ * 2008 Concerto da Requiem (In memoriam Toru Takemitsu) für Gitarre und Orchester Orchesterwerke * 1984 Canciones remotas Werke für Blasorchester * 1981 Cancion de Gesta (For the Boat Loaded with the Future) für Symphonisches Blasorchester mit Piano Literatur * Hucky Eichelmann: Leo Brouwers "La Espiral Eterna". Eine Analyse, nova giulianiad 3/84 Aufnahmen *De Bach a Los Beatles (EGREM)De Bach a Los Beatles (Spanisch) *La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. I. Brouwer por Brouwer. (EGREM)La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. I. (Spanisch) *La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. II. Brouwer intérprete. (EGREM)La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. II. (Spanisch) *La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. III. Re-creaciones. (EGREM)La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. III. (Spanisch) *La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. IV. Conciertos para guitarra y orquesta. (EGREM)La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. IV. (Spanisch) *La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. V. Brouwer por los maestros Rey Guerra y Joaquín Clerch. (EGREM)La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. V. (Spanisch) *La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. VI. Presencia en el Festival Internacional de guitarra... (EGREM)La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. VI. (Spanisch) *La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. VII. Ensambles con guitarras. (EGREM)La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. VII. (Spanisch) *La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. VIII. Actuaciones memorables. (EGREM)La obra guitarrística de Leo Brouwer. Vol. VIII. (Spanisch) *Leo Brouwer Collection Vol. 1-6Leo Brouwer Collection Vol.1-6 (Frame) (Englisch) *Antología selecta, Vols. 1-3. (EGREM - Parnaso) Trivia Der Heavy-Metal-Gitarrist Randy Rhoads zitiert die sechste der Estudios Sencillos als Einleitung zu „Diary of a Madman“ auf Ozzy Osbournes gleichnamigem Album. Weblinks * * *Leo Brouwer auf Music Web (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Geboren 1939 Kategorie:Mann